I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love
by lau1024
Summary: Early season 2...SV angst...What was going on inside Vaughn's head.


**A/N: **I loved this song from themovie _The Prince and Me_it reminded me of S/V during the angst time in season 2. Hope you guys like it and give me some feedback...I love doing songfics and shorts so stay tuned...

**A/N2: **This is 1/1...so no continuation and don't ask me for one...it's like a missing scene or something.

**A/N3: **This can also be found at _**

* * *

**_** I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love**

_Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you  
'Cause falling in love just makes me blue_

Saying he was exhausted was an understatement, he had spent the last twenty-four hours or more awake. He had the chance to sleep but watching her sleep was more important knowing that he might not have the chance again, with the lives that they lead, he can only hope that years down the road they can finally acknowledge each other in public. But for now he was satisfied that he had the chance to see her in her sleep.

_Well the music plays and you display  
your heart for me to see,  
_

Watching her reluctance in leaving him in the isolation cell gave him a feeling of both hope and dread at the same time. Hope, that maybe, just maybe she felt what he tries not to feel. Dread that maybe she does and that would not be the best thing to feel in their current situation. Seeing so much emotion in her eyes as she walks away made everything that was unknown in his condition better, just like seeing her eyes as they depart from each other in the warehouse makes his day everyday. Waiting for her, as she comes in for counter-missions and debriefs has become the highlights of his days, and the worry he feels when she is out of the country for missions has become secondary to him.

He looks on as the server puts down the drink in front of her at the same time the bartender puts a beer in front of him. He had been watching her for awhile now, as she sits solitarily on that restaurant table, silently yearning to be able to just slide into the seat in front of her as if she was waiting for him all the while. He smiles softly as he saw her confusion as to where the drink came from because she did not order it, the server gestures towards him. She smiles at him and nods when he gestures to his phone, telling her from afar that he was going to call her.

_I had a beer and now I hear you  
calling out for me_

"You okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, clean bill of health. Apparently, I am fighting a cold."

"I came by to see you after the hearing but they were still running tests."

"I know, they told me you came here."

She laughs at their situation talking on the phone while only a few feet apart, the irony of their lives, "This is ridiculous, being in the same restaurant on the phone."

He chuckles, but turns serious, "Listen, Syd, I, um, I actually came by to tell you something. They're sending your father to prison."

"You're kidding?"

"It gets worse. Douglas decided your mother's immunity agreement was never binding. They're going to carry out her death sentence anyway. Her execution goes ahead tomorrow at eight am."

That was it that was how their conversation ended, as he looks on as she pays the bill for the drink she had before and hurries to go and try to save her parents. Instead, he just felt admiration on her spirit and strength, any other person would just let it all happen, with everything that she had been through with her parents, but with her, no matter what family is family, no matter how dysfunctional hers was, she would always protect those she loves. And deep down inside he hopes he is one of them.

_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you._

_Well the night does funny things inside a man  
These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand,  
Well I turn around and look at you,  
you light a cigarette,  
I wish I had the guts to bum one,  
but we've never met,  
And I hope that I don't fall in love with you._

_I can see that you are lonesome just like me,  
and it being late, you'd like some some company,_

"I know. I hate it, too. But after Danny and what happened to you, I've accepted the fact that it's as a gesture of love to deceive the people I care about." I heard her telling Will as Alice and I walked into the restaurant where we had met weeks ago, only then both of us were alone.

Hearing her words, the words that she is telling to her friend, I cannot help but want to be the one in Will's place and be the person she tells what she feels and what comforts she needs.

I want to be in Will's place to make me understand her more, her complexity, her character, her strength, everything about her is what draws me to her every time I see her.

_Well I turn around to look at you,  
and you look back at me,_

She looks up and meets my eyes at the exact same time that Alice recognizes her and switches directions towards her table. To say reluctance in my part was something only in the imagination, I know I should not go to her table and try to chit chat as we wait for our table, because it makes me want to just throw everything aside, Will and Alice included and just get her to somewhere the two of us can just explore the emotions and feelings screaming at each other's eyes. At the same going there would mean she would once again direct her eyes on me, and hopefully give me one of her smiles, a smile that I sometimes dream are only reserved for me.

Alice ever the polite one, "Hey, what are you doing here? Rita, right?"

She could not help but smile and reply, even if I can see her reluctance, "Alice, hi."

The awkwardness begins, it happens when the current girlfriend meets the one that is being secretly being admired with a friend that obviously wants something more, "Hi."

"Hey, Rita." He at least had to help ease the situation

She must have gotten her queue from him, "Hey. This is Will."

He gave a wave and also knowing partially if not fully what is happening, "Hey."

His turn again, "Hey. Michael. Nice to meet you."

"Michael, nice to meet you." Will had to keep it short and brief, and keep the pretence of never having met him.

"Hi. Alice."

"Hey."

"Michael and I work together at the state department." She politely explained, again for the pretence of just being acquaintances.

"Oh. Great."

"I was so sorry to hear about your dad," Sydney said to start conversation giving the implication that they are acquaintances that are office workers that share confidences.

"Oh, thank you. Michael's been amazing. He's..."

"He's an amazing guy."

They made more small talk as he and Alice waited for their table, Will excused himself to go to the bathroom before they go and meet some friends.

_The guy you're with has up and split,  
the chair next to you is free_

He tries to not stare at her as she chats with Alice while waiting for Will, but he can't help but try to absorb the sound of her voice, and they way she tucks her hair behind her ears. One day he wants to be able to does that for her, even just once, doing that for her would make his life complete.

Her eyes met his as she did the hair thing for the second time and somehow she understood the fantasy that he had and silently she had conveyed that she too would want that too, someday.

_And I hope that you don't fall in love with me._

Finally Will came back and the foursome separated ways, but not before he once again met her eyes from afar as he sits down to have dinner with his girlfriend.

_Now it's closing time, the music's fading out  
Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout._

He turned away to address the server to give his order for drinks, when he turned back she was gone.

_Well I turn around to look at you,  
you're nowhere to be found,_

Unconsciously his eyes darts around the room, hoping she came back in, when he sees that she isn't there he focuses his attention towards the door, hoping he can see where she parked her car and get a final glimpse.

_I search the place for your lost face,  
guess I'll have another round_

As he turns his attention back towards Alice, he realizes that his attention would never really be back towards Alice, because she still occupies his mind no matter how hard he tries to stop or suppress it, it was too late. He had finally fallen, everything about her, she was what he thinks about all the time and not only for work, he wished it was for work, but it was already for something else. But unless their situations change, he cannot do anything about it.

_And I think that I just fell in love with you._

_

* * *

_**Remember Review...tell me what you think**_  
_


End file.
